Matt Helms
How Matt Helms joined the Tourney Matt Helms is the 24th assassin in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. He's an undead pyromaniac with a crazed laugh and a smiling mask. Matt was abandoned as a young child, and when he was about to die in a house fire, he made a pact with the devil to come back to life and to kill his parents. After doing so, he proceeded to haunt a decrepit old building, possibly his old home, waiting for more people to kill. In battle, Matt Helms wields a massive flamethrower with a huge, axe-like blade attached to the barrel, He mainly uses slow, powerful swings of his weapon, supplemented with blasts of flame and Molotov cocktails. If he has an opening, he is not above using his great bulk against his enemies, either. Even though Travis Touchdown stabbed Matt Helms' head and made it explode, Matt still lives as a blood-soaked, naked child. He whispers, "I'm gonna kill you." to an off-guard Travis, but Sylvia shoots Matt Helms before he can do so. As Sylvia explains his backstory to Travis, Matt gets back up and jogs away, laughing insanely. His house is eventually burned down by the UAA, apparently destroying the ghost forever. In hell, he learns that one of the Pillar Men, Santana pulled him out of hell for a certain mission. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Prepares to ignite his axe-flamethrower. After the announcer calls his name Swings his axe-flamethrower then blows flames out of it at the camera zooms then says "I'm gonna kill you!" Special Moves Molotov Cocktail (Neutral) Matt Helms throws a burning molotov cocktail at his opponent. Flaming Axe (Side) Matt Helms burns fires out of his axe-flamethrower at the opponent. Bulky Slash (Up) Matt Helms jumps into the air and lands on his belly whilst slamming his axe down hard. Devil Axe (Down) Matt Helms cackles maniacally while spinning his axe four times. Inferno Axe (Hyper Smash) Matt Helms charges up his flamethrower and fires a large fire beam from it. Devil Slaughter (Final Smash) Matt Helms runs to his opponent while laughing evilly. If he hits, he slams the opponent with his belly, then hammers his axe eight times, and knocks the opponent away. Victory Animations #Matt Helms unveils a burn-scarred face from his smiling mask and says "I'm back from the bowels of hell!" #Matt Helms swings his axe wildly whilst laughing madly, then slams it down and says "I've claimed your life!" #Matt Helms hammers his axe, then spreads flames from his flamethrower and says "The devil gives me strength!" On-Screen Appearance Matt Helms emerges from a portal to hell then pulls out his axe-flamethrower saying "I'll sacrifice you to the devil." Trivia *Matt Helms's rival is one of the Pillar Men, in his case Santana. *Matt Helms shares his English voice actress with Coco Bandicoot, Evil Coco, Choquy Vivito, Draculaura, Zatch Bell of the Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell pair, Hidemaro Gokukouji, Wednesday Addams and Adam II. *Matt Helms shares his French voice actress with Laki Olietta, Mitsuami Jubei Yagyu, Plaitnum the Trinity, Laila of the Laila and Albert duo, Rise "Risa" Kajikawa and Anny. *Matt Helms shares his German voice actress with Sasami Iwakura. Category:No More Heroes characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters